


lost episode: bones's chips

by ImHavingAStroke



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Awkward Boners, Crying, Depression, M/M, Naked Hobbits, Psychological Trauma, Sex in Space, Starvation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHavingAStroke/pseuds/ImHavingAStroke
Summary: s4e1: chip time





	lost episode: bones's chips

ONe day aboard the enterprise Chekov was a very hungry boy. his tummy growled and he said "aw man im real hungry :(" Sulu looked over and with a twinkle in his eye, recommended this, "I heard Dr. McCoy has a special stash of chips hidden in the medbay somewhere....." he winked. Chekov instantly Owo'ed at the thought. "Hmmmm,..,, yes.... thayt sounds..m,.,.delectable.,..,...." and he slithered into the elevator and went to medbay. He crept into the medbay and sniffed around. Suddenly, he picked up the faint scent of dill pickle. "aah......" he remarked to himself and followed his nose.. when he found the source: hidden in mccoy's spare shoes. "The culprit.." chekov cocked a brow and grinned, pulling out the Dill Pickle Chips. he opened them and a flood of dillicious smell came from it and his eyes fluttered in ecstasy. He took a chip out and ate it the only way russians eat chips; he licked all the flavor off and put the naked chip back in the bag. He felt so satisfied, so full of delicous pickle. Suddenly,BONES WALKED IN! he saw chekov crouched on the floor like a goblin, hunched over the precious bag of dill chips and licking the flavor dust off like a monkey. "MY CHIPS YOU FUCKING BASTARD I WAS SAVING THEM FOR LATER YOU DUMB MOTHERFUCKER" bones screamed as he grabbed his southern style whippin belt and snapped it at chekov's direction. Chekov squealed and scampered away, holding the chips within his grasp. "YOU BITCH! THOSE ARE MY FUCKNIG CHIPS YOU GREMLIN" mccoy ran after chekov, licking the creature as he ran away screaming his twinkish scream. then spock and kirk walked in nkaked. "hmmmmmmm you interupeted our sex. what is so important" spock inquired as kirk raised a brow. Spock saw hte hissing chekov with mccoys precious chips with mccoy in hot pursuit. "Fascinating. " spock say. Chekov shid his pants.Ohyea oh yesssssss Bones starts crying. star trek was then cancelled forever The end


End file.
